User talk:Dan Tennyson/Archive 1
Welcome, a New Ben 10 Fan! Welcome to Ben 10 Fan-Fiction! Thanks for your edit to Petropia. Remember to follow these basic rules: *Tell us who you are by please sign your posts on discussion pages by typing ~~~~ after your posts. This can also be inserted with the signature button (in the Rich Text Editor). *Don't edit the user page of another user for a major thing. If you want to tell them something, add the comment to their talk page. If it's just spelling and/or grammar, that's fine! That applies to other users' articles, too! *Before doing anything else, please read the Manual of Style and the Policies. *This isn't a rule, but please get to know the admins! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Weirdo Guy (Talk) 22:44, April 20, 2011 Note: This is an automated message. There may not be an admin logged in right now, so be patient waiting for replies. Alien Combination Contest You cannot just put random aliens under an element in the Alien Combination Contest. You have to combine two of the given aliens. Ultimateheration! w:c:clubpenguinshops:Hero's Ultimall 19:13, May 13, 2011 (UTC) RE: Borrow Which ones? Do you mean one or two, or all of them? My Infinite forms (Tennantfan thought them up first, and I just happened to pick the same name!) are: *Infinite Cannonbolt *Infinite Swampfire *Infinite Alien X Reply on my talk page, please. Also, thanks for the compliment. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 23:45, May 16, 2011 (UTC) RE: RE: RE: Borrow Go ahead, as long as you give credit in some way to me. As for the crossover, you can do that. When it's done, I may make it canon to BTMT if I like it. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 11:10, May 20, 2011 (UTC) RE: Paperboy (1) and Friends (2) #Sure. #Sure. If you want an Ultimate form for Paperboy, Weirdo Guy made one for his series (he uses Paperboy with my permission). You'll have to ask him, or make one of your own. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 13:40, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Help for you Hello! You say you want to know how to links,just click here: Click me,NOW!!! and choose the beginner corner. Brianultimatedragon (Talk with me H-E-R-E!) 14:38, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Sure! Brianultimatedragon (Talk with me H-E-R-E!) 14:44, May 20, 2011 (UTC) RE: Sad Sorry it hurt your feelings, Dan. It's still open (I think), but I'm thinking of shutting it down if not deleting it. Although the secret to making a really good original Ben 10 title is making it rhyme, anyone can make a name from Stinky 13 to Eleventy-Seven 11. In fact, it doesn't even have to be 10! (Fred 40 is an example.) As I said, the blog is old and abandoned and I didn't mean to hurt your feelings with it. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 15:03, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey Well, my major priority is episodes, i mainly need epiosdes like the original Ben 10 series. Json1233 16:25, May 20, 2011 (UTC) FuzzBall Just to give you some help with creating an image of FuzzBall I created one on paint (I am hopeless drawing on a computer and it was the easiest program) so here it is. Thanks for all your help. --Evolved To'kustar 03:08, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I really enjoyed the episode Revenge of Rehk. Evolved To'kustar 03:12, May 21, 2011 (UTC) RE:Request Sure, I give you permission to add my MEGATRIX into your series. Evolved To'kustar 03:10, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Yeah that is okay with me if you add me into it. Evolved To'kustar 03:13, May 21, 2011 (UTC) RE:Like my fourarms Yeah he looks pretty cool, I like when people edit them around abit - Impressive. Evolved To'kustar 03:48, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I liked your FuzzBall one aswell. It is a shame he could not be uploaded. I will just use my rough copy until you can upload it or someone creates one for me. Thanks very much for that though. Evolved To'kustar 03:52, May 21, 2011 (UTC) RE:Stan 14 Could you re-fraise that? --Evolved To'kustar 13:14, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Competition You should check out the competition on my blog. --Evolved To'kustar 13:57, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Stormfront Ok. Just remember, next time you want to borrow one of my aliens, please leave a message first, ok? P.S. Your series is kind of cool :) Thomas Hozempa 02:25, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Re:Alucard Well, OK. But make sure you give me credit. Solo28 15:24, May 22, 2011 (UTC)User:Solo28 Buzzshock Picture You didn't ask me if you could use it. I'll let it slide, but this is a warning. I'm Gonna Sing the Doom Song Now! 23:11, May 30, 2011 (UTC)User:Solo28 Re:Re:Buzzshock Picture Yeah, go ahead. But next time, ask me. Solo28 15:37, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Voodude Of course you can. Voodude is really cool but he doesn't appear anywhere, except Stan 10 now. You know his powers, right? He creates clay in the shape of things and they become voodoo dolls. He looks like Sackboy combined with a voodo doll, if you want to know. Omernoy121 16:44, May 22, 2011 (UTC) RE: Prisoner 775 Ok. You can use Snowbear and Prisoner 775 but you might need to make them different from my show and question for Ben10. A few things 1. Ofcourse I'll help with Dan 10: Time Warrior! Like I always say, quality is bliss. 2. I'll be your friend. 3. Please don't take Mutt Arms without asking me. I deleted the category Stan 14 Aliens'' from his page and deleted Mutt Arms from the list on Stan 14's page. I'll hope for you you haven't used him yet or you'll have to rewrite yourself out of this one. And before you ask, ''no you cannot have Mutt Arms. 4. I am not harsh but fair. Ancy at your service! (Talk with me, Discuss with me!) 18:29, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Prisoner 773 Hey,if you want to use Prisoner 773,you still need my permission.So,ASK ME A PERMISSION FIRST!!! Brianultimatedragon (Talk with me H-E-R-E!) 05:52, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Re:Gorillaphant You can use him in your series.User:Charbel2001 Sea Monster Episode Sorry I didn't get your message earlier. I didn't see it. I may actually make an important piece of a possible Season 4 with him, now that I'm getting ideas for it. [[User:Roads|---****--- ''Roads]] (B-T- -T) 20:29, May 24, 2011 (UTC) RE: Ultimate Crossover Sure! The more the merrier! (Until there are too many, that is.) [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 20:41, May 24, 2011 (UTC) RE: Corkshot That's still up there? I thought I removed it. Weirdo Guy already took it and he's going to use it in ''Ken 10: Ultimate Evolution'' when he resumes that series. Sorry. Ask him. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 23:48, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Corkshot Hello Dan Tennyson. You may not know me, but I'm Weirdo Guy, an admin. I heard you wanted to adopt Corkshot. I grant you permission. '''Weirdo Guy (talk) 23:50, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Voodude I made a pic of Voodude for your series. Do you want me to make prisoner 700 too? Omernoy121 (Talk - Blog - ) 16:02, May 25, 2011 (UTC) RE: Ultimate Alien Sure. As for the 24/7 thing, I'm not. It must be that we're on about the same times. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 17:33, May 25, 2011 (UTC) But I guess it could seem like that with my many quick edits as I create the wanted pages. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 17:33, May 25, 2011 (UTC) What country are you from? It could be because of the time difference, if there is one. (If not, it's probably because nobody's there to edit, and those edits just stay there. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 17:42, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Weird... I'm never on late. I'm in the Eastern time zone, so you're probably in another one. In fact, I usually fall asleep around 9:00. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 17:45, May 25, 2011 (UTC) ??? [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 17:48, May 25, 2011 (UTC) RE: Question and Ultimate FuzzBall Sure but the episode will either have to be a short or in the next season as all the episodes are already planned, which would you plan. Also Ultimate FuzzBall is planned to make his first onscreen appearance in the final two episodes. I am unable to create an image on the computer but I have drafted his appearance on paper and will put it up until someone can make it on the computer. --Evolved To'kustar (Talk - Blog - ) 22:13, May 25, 2011 (UTC). RE:RE: Ultimate FuzzBall Sure, you have got my permission to use Ultimate FuzzBall. You can make an image of Ultimate FuzzBall but I will have to put up my hand drawn copy first so you know what he looks like. --Evolved To'kustar (Talk - Blog - ) 22:17, May 25, 2011 (UTC) RE: Ult. FuzzBall Yes you can draw on the computer I'm just saying let me put up the hand drawn copy so you know what he looks like. --Evolved To'kustar (Talk - Blog - ) 22:21, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Ultimate FuzzBall Okay, the picture is up. The lines on his head and hands are the red and orange stripes so if you could do that for me. But all the other lines on his body are just lines on his robotic body. Also if you could give him a tail. Thanks very much. Evolved To'kustar (Talk - Blog - ) 22:40, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Crossover Do you have anything you want me to put into the cross over, aliens? Etc... --Evolved To'kustar (Talk - Blog - ) 03:25, May 26, 2011 (UTC) :O! WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!?!?! I haven't seen anyone complain about you! In fact, you've given Stan 14 a great start! I don't remember anyone saying that they're permanently leaving the wiki. At least give Stan 14 an ending. Anyway, give me at least five examples of people complaining about you. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 21:27, May 27, 2011 (UTC) RE: Future Echo Echo and Future Ultimate Echo Echo Thanks they look cool. What program do you use? -Evolved To'kustar (Talk - Blog - ) 23:44, May 27, 2011 (UTC) RE: Contest Sure. But don't leave. Although you did rip off people, so did lots of other users here. Even I did on another wiki. I put a comment on the Stan 14 page giving a more complete thing about that. Although what you did was bad, the others were harsh (or at least harsh-sounding). [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 00:12, May 28, 2011 (UTC) RE: RE: RE: Contest I said it on the blog. Heatblast and Swampfire. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 00:16, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Mortal enemy? In your userpage,I see that AncientMinisterz in your "Mortal enemy" Why? Brianultimatedragon ( Talk Page- Blog pages (What?) ) 03:21, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Solution for you See Stan 14 page and look for my new comments Brianultimatedragon ( Talk Page- Blog pages (What?) ) 03:27, May 28, 2011 (UTC) RE: Swampfire and Heatblast Thanks. They look cool. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 10:45, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Humungousaur and Way Big Can you make me a future version of Humungousaur and Way Big? I write in your blog but you didn't respond.(Without beard) Brianultimatedragon ( Talk Page- Blog pages (What?) ) 10:55, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Don't leave Please don't leave. Give the wiki an extra week and you can then decide whether or not you want to leave. You have so many friends on this wiki and you have gotten upset because a few people are angry that you ripped off their characters. Everyone has done it. I have done it accidentally so many times like Kevins plumbers badge dislike the Metalmatrix in Roads series. Please just give it one more week to make up your mind. Your friend Evolved To'kustar (Talk - Blog - ) 12:19, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Way Big pictures Wow,thanks for the pictures! By the way,where you get that Way Big pictures? Can you give me the original image of that one? Brianultimatedragon ( Talk Page- Blog pages (What?) ) 12:27, May 28, 2011 (UTC) RERE: Don't leave Well don't let one bad person bring you down. Put it like this, if you walked into a garden and there were beautiful roses would you be upset by one dead rose? No you wouldn't so ignore him and don't let him ruin your online life! Evolved To'kustar (Talk - Blog - ) 12:29, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Why take the biggest rose when you can take all those others. You can't let just one flaw in your online life affect your whole life. Just ask for permission next time and this conflict will eventually be resolved. --Evolved To'kustar (Talk - Blog - ) 12:39, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the picture! P.S: Stop being an enemy with Ancy,just go to talk with him,ask why he hate you,and forgive him.Then,wallla! Everything is back to normal! Brianultimatedragon ( Talk Page- Blog pages (What?) ) 12:43, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Fusion alien? Is your Future Diamondhead picture is actually a fusion between Diamondhead and Chromastone? Brianultimatedragon ( Talk Page- Blog pages (What?) ) 15:36, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Re;Alien Contest How about Doomer. Ripjaws image Can you give me the Ripjaws image in UA please? Brianultimatedragon ( Talk Page- Blog pages (What?) ) 14:53, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Alien X Fan Fiction Hey Danny! I know we are really good friends and I trust you to be an admin on my new wiki. I want you to join it because it is a fan fiction like this except it's about Alien X and Celestialsapiens. I hope you accept my offer dude. Thanks Evolved To'kustar (Talk - Blog - ) 11:32, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Raahh! Grey Matter squash you like a puny bug! Fireant Sure you can use him but in the story mention how stan got his sample from J tennyson. lenopow Yeah go ahead and do that. Check out the J tennyson page again before u start writing. lenopow Havent had time to write one yet Ultimatrix No need, his ultimatrix only scans upon his voice command.